El reencuentro del cisne
by Gabriel de Libra
Summary: Hyoga a estado inmerso en guerras durante años. Despues de la derrota de Pallas al fin tiene una oportunidad de ser libre, entonces ¿Que pasara cuando se reencuentre con la persona de quien se enamoro hace tantos años? One-Shot HyogaxEri


El reencuentro del cisne.

* * *

Pov Hyoga

Al fin. La guerra ha terminado, después de tantos años de pelea por mi diosa y por la paz, he encontrado la paz propia. Puede que... al fin pueda tener una vida normal… y estar al lado de ella. Regresare a Tokio a buscar a la persona que alguna vez robo mi corazón hace tantos años. Esa persona tan especial para mí es Eri Aiizawa. La conocí hace años. Ella fue poseída por la diosa de la discordia, Eris. Mi misión como caballero era rescatarla. Ya había tenido anteriormente la oportunidad de conocerla mejor un día antes de eso. Ella perseguía uno de los niños del orfanato al que le habían tirado el avión por la carretera. Vino un auto que iba a arroyarlos y yo me interpuse, naturalmente con la fuerza que poseo fui capaz de detener el auto con una sola mano. Un rato después de eso Seiya, Shun, Miho, y Saori se encontraban hablando y jugando con los niños del orfanato. Entonces vi a Eri y al cruzar miradas ambos nos sonrojamos, incluso diría que fue atracción a primera vista. A la noche me senté junto a ella y contemplamos el cielo unos minutos. Horas más tarde nos enteramos de que Eris secuestro a Saori. Cuando iba a interrogar a Cris de la cruz del sur apareció frente a mí Eris dentro del cuerpo de Eri. El shock en el que quede fue tal que ella me atravesó con una lanza y no fui capaz de evitarlo, afortunadamente n logro darme en el corazón aunque estuvo a escasos centímetros. Horas más tarde cuando Seiya logro sacar a Eris del cuerpo de Eri yo la cargue hasta el hospital. Me pregunto cómo se verá desde aquel entonces. Espero… por fin poder decirle lo que he sentido durante todos estos años… lo que he sentido desde el mismo momento en el que la conocí.

Pov Eri

En las últimas semanas he estado sintiendo mucha tristeza y nostalgia. Estos sentimientos van dirigidos a Hyoga, el hombre que alguna vez robo mi corazón. Lo he extrañado mucho. No lo he visto desde que tengo 18 años, ahora tengo 33 años y no lo he visto desde ese entonces. En estas semanas han aparecido muchas preguntas en mi cabeza referente a él ¿Qué será de él? ¿Sera casado, soltero, viudo, o divorciado? ¿Sera que está sano o herido? Y lo más importante ¿Estará vivo o muerto? Le rezo a Dios porque el siga con vida. Sea como sea, no me gusta para nada estar sin saber nada referente a él. Cada vez que llega navidad y con ella, el invierno, es que más me afecta. Ver la nieve caer me recuerda tanto a él. Aparenta ser frio, pero lo cierto es que el tiene uno de los corazones más cálidos que pueda existir en este mundo, y yo en una ocasión aunque fuera corta, tuve la oportunidad de ver y sentir ese lado tan cálido de él. Finalmente habían derrotado a la diosa de la discordia, Eris, y también lograron expulsarla de mi cuerpo. Yo estaba muy débil, apenas y podía caminar, pero Hyoga me sujeto entre sus brazos y me llevo al hospital, cuando estuve entre fue que pude ver y sentir ese lado tan cálido de él. Ojala pudiera verlo aunque sea una vez más. Ojala pudiera decirlo que he sentido todos estos años... lo que he sentido por él desde que lo conocí.

Narración neutral.

Un mes después de que la guerra contra Pallas terminara y al fin la paz regresara a la tierra, Hyoga tomo un vuelo desde Atenas hasta Tokio, no se fue a pie ya que todavía no había recuperado todo su poder después de la batalla contra Saturno. Al aterrizar Hyoga se hospedo en un hotel, ya vería en donde podría alquilar un apartamento. Decidió que al día siguiente iría al orfanato a ver si Eri seguía trabajando hay.

Al día siguiente Hyoga se despertó temprano. Después de desayunar se fue a pasear por Tokio y a meditar sobre lo de Eri, decidió que iría al orfanato por la noche. Paso todo el día recorriendo Tokio y sorprendiéndose al ver todo lo que había cambiado desde su última visita. Cuando anocheció y eran las 9:00 pm decidió que iría al orfanato.

Mientras tanto Eri en el orfanato recogía sus cosas para irse a su casa, al salir del orfanato se dio cuenta de que había un hombre frente a la puerta, le pareció extraño que alguien viniera a esa hora ya que la gente que va haya para adoptar suele ir en la mañana o antes de las 4:00 pm. Así que se acerco a ese hombre para preguntarle quien era y si había ido allí para adoptar.

Por su parte Hyoga al llegar estaba justo frente a la entrada y trago pesado. Asia años que no la veía y no lograba imaginarse cuál sería su reacción al verlo de nuevo. Luego se puso a pensar que el podría estar equivocado y ella ya no trabajaba hay, después de todo habían pasado casi 25 años desde la última vez que la vio. De pronto sintió una voz femenina lo llamaba desde atrás de él.

?: Disculpe pero ¿Viene aquí para adoptar a algún niño?

Hyoga se dio media vuelta y al decir que sintió que la sangre se le congelo más que de haber recibido cien veces la Aurora Execution (Ejecución de aurora) me quedaría cortó.

Delante de él estaba Eri (O al menos eso creía) Al verla él se quedo de piedra. Los años la favorecieron bastante, se había puesto muy hermosa. Sus ojos pasaron de negro a un azul oscuro, aun tenia los labios pintados de color amarillo, tenía el cabello recogido en la misma coleta de siempre sin embargo por la cantidad de pelo se notaba que le creció bastante, en cuanto a estatura era igual de alta que Hyoga, el pecho también le había crecido bastante, y tenía piernas bien esbeltas y tonificadas. Ella vestía con una blusa amarilla con rayas azules en los brazos, y una falda larga igual que la blusa amarilla.

Cuando el cisne salió del shock lo primero que hiso fue preguntar...

Hyoga: E… eres tu Eri?- Pregunto bastante nervioso el cisne.

Eri: Eh? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre si no se lo he dicho?- Pregunto bastante sorprendida, asustada, y confundida, entonces lo examino de pies a cabeza y entonces...- Un… un momento, Hy… Hyoga?- Pregunto incrédula.

Hyoga: El cisne sonrió un poco, tenía los ojos cristalinos como si quisiera llorar-Si Eri… soy yo, Hyoga- Termino de decir el cisne.

Eri: Hyo…- Dijo antes de saltar hacia él a abrazarlo por el cuello y enterrar su cabeza en el pecho del cisne mientras lloraba y sollozaba en su pecho.

Hyoga: Eri- Dijo en un susurro y correspondiendo el abrazo poniendo sus brazos en su espalda, mientras contenía las lagrimas que casi salían de sus ojos.

Eri: Hyoga, no sabes cuánto me alegro de nuevo después de todos estos años- Dijo Eri entre sollozos.

Hyoga: Lo sé Eri, lo sé… porque yo también me siento igual de feliz que tu de verte de nuevo después de tanto tiempo- Dijo Hyoga igual de feliz que ella. Cuando Eri logro calmarse le dijo.

Eri: Hyoga acompáñame, mi apartamento esta cerca y hay un montón de cosas que quiero hablar contigo- Dijo sonriéndole.

Hyoga: De acuerdo- Dijo respondiéndole la sonrisa.

El apartamento de Eri estaba a una cuadra del orfanato dentro de un edificio de 10 pisos, el apartamento quedaba en el quinto piso. El apartamento contaba con 3 habitaciones y 2 baños, uno de ellos estaba dentro de uno de los cuartos. También tenía una cocina que estaba junto al comedor. Ellos 2 se encontraban en la sala.

Hyoga: Eri tienes un buen apartamento- Comento el cisne mientras veía un florero con rosas rojas y azules dentro de él.

Eri: Gracias, ven y siéntate junto a mi- Dijo tomando asiento en un sofá de cuero el cual estaba al frente de un estante con un televisor y unos pocos libros.

Hyoga: Ok- Respondió Hyoga mientras tomaba asiento.

Eri: Bien, cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida Hyoga.

Hyoga le conto a Eri que después de Hades estudio informática en una universidad de Atenas, también le conto todo lo sucedido con Marte y Pallas, le explico que por culpa de estos 2 últimos sucesos fueron los que provocaron que no regresara antes a Tokio.

Eri: Ya veo.

Hyoga: ¿Y qué hay de tu vida?

Eri: Pues no hubo tantos cambios. Fui a una universidad pública a estudiar medicina general. Aun trabajo en el orfanato. También aprovechando mis conocimientos de medicina atiendo uno que otro vecino para ganar extra, con ese dinero extra fu que compre el apartamento. También atiendo a los niños del orfanato cuando de enferman o les pasa algo- Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción al poder ayudar a los niños del orfanato. De repente su semblante cambio de uno feliz a uno serio- Por cierto Hyoga ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho que vuelvas a Japón?- Pregunto Eri curiosa. La pregunta sobresalto bastante al cisne ya que la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa.

Hyoga: Bu… bueno, vi… vine aquí porque…- Traga pesado y respira profundo para serenarse- Vine por ti Eri- Esto sorprendió a la rubia- Vine porque- Inhala y exhala para serenarse- Me has hecho falta y te he extrañado todos estos años. Y quería decirte que… que te amo con todo mi corazón desde que te conocí- Dijo Hyoga nervioso y rojo igual que el cabello de Hyperion.

Eri estaba en shock ante la confesión. Solo pudo arrojarse a abrazarlo por el cuello con lágrimas en los ojos y sollozando con fuerza. Hyoga se sorprendió por la reacción de Eri, sin embargo le devolvió el abrazo sujetándola por la cintura. Cuando Eri logro serenarse le dijo.

Eri: Hyoga, no sabes cuánto he deseado oír esas palabras, yo también te amo.

Entonces sus labios se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta encontrarse por primera vez. Al principio el beso fue suave pero después fue ganando intensidad. Sin decir nada ambos se fueron al dormitorio de Eri.

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron desnudos solo cubiertos por las sabanas. Entonces una idea corrió por la mente de la rubia.

Eri: ¿Sabes Hyoga? Tengo un idea loca- Dijo sonriendo

Hyoga: Enserio?- Dijo también sonriendo- Cual?

Eri: Vente a vivir conmigo- Respondió con felicidad. Hyoga por su parte sonrió como un galán y le contesto.

Hyoga: Claro que si, _moya iyubov_ (Mi amor en ruso)

Eri: Me halagas, _watashi no ai_ (Mi amor en japonés)

Así pasaron 2 meses, Hyoga a menudo iba al orfanato a visitar a Eri, Miho (Que aun trabajaba hay) y a los nuevos niños.

También consiguió empleo como técnico.

Una tarde Hyoga le dijo a Eri que le tenía una sorpresa y le vendo los ojos.

Hyoga: Ya llegamos- Le quita a Eri la venda de los ojos.

Eri estaba muy sorprendida, casi que en shock. Frente a ella había un hermoso lago junto a un bosque, al mirar a su alrededor vio un montón de rosas rojas y adornos guindando de los arboles.

Hyoga: Y bien, dime ¿Te gusto?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Por respuesta obtuvo un beso que duro unos cuantos minutos. Eri al separarse le dijo.

Eri: Claro que si muchas gracias.

Hyoga: Y eso no es todo- Dijo poniéndose de rodillas y sacando una pequeña caja la cual al abrirla mostro un anillo de oro con un zafiro en medio- Eri Aiizawa… te casarías conmigo?- Pregunto. Eri sentía que se iba a desmayar de la felicidad, entonces contesto.

Eri: ACEPTO!- Dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre él y lo caía a besos.

Tres meses más tarde celebraron la boda en una iglesia católica. Asistieron a dicha boda Miho, Shiryu, Shun, Shunrei y algunos niños del orfanato. Seiya y Saori no pudieron asistir ya que estaban demasiado ocupados, además de que Seiya aun no se recuperaba; en cuanto a Ikki como cosa rara volvió a desaparecer.

Hyoga y Eri vivieron muy felices desde ese entonces. Sabiendo que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro, y que siempre podrían superar los retos más difíciles si se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

Fin


End file.
